


Two for the Showtime!

by Sabuel_McEyezer



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Morgana is a part of the polycule and is ace, Multi, Phantom Thief Suzui Shiho, mostly a chat fic, teddie and Rise aren't dating anyone but are lovey dovey with yu's polycule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabuel_McEyezer/pseuds/Sabuel_McEyezer
Summary: New game + chat fic.The p4 cast won't show up till later.Spoiler for Royal will be included. Read at your own risk.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu/Satonaka Chie, Phantom Thieves of Hearts/Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66





	1. Time Travel's a Bitch

-New chat thread open!-

**-Crimeclown added 4eel to the chat!-**

**-Crimeclown added Humansona to the chat!-**

**-Crimeclown added <3Crepes<3 to the chat!-**

**4eel** : Takamaki that username sux

**< 3Crepes<3**:shut up! U know i suck at names!

**\- Crimeclown changed. <3Crepes<3 name to SugarAddict-**

**Humansona** : the nicknames can wait. We got buisness to discuss

**4eel** : wait who r u?

**Crimeclown** : the cat

**4eel** : how

**Humansona** : 1. Not a cat 2. Cant tell u yet

**SugarAddict** : today is already so freaking weird this might as well be happening...

**4eel** : was it weird tho? seemed familiar to me

**SugarAddict** : THATS THE WEIRDEST PART! WHY TF IS THE METAVERSE FAMILIAR!

 **SugarAddict** : AND WHY DO I EVEN KNOW IT CALLED THAT WTF

**Crimeclown** : Morgana tried to explain it too me on the way home but i didn't quite get it either. Just gave me a headache.

**Humansona** : Ugh thats probably a side affect... Basically, its familiar because we time travelled.

**4eel** : ... You're fucking with us

**Crimeclown** : Nope. Its true. I remember at least that much.

 **Crimeclown** : Its all a bit fuzzy as to why we decided to do it but its true. We went back in time cuz of magic bullshit.

**4eel** : for real....

**SugarAddict** : This... This is all a bit too much rn guys... My head is killing me too ugh

**4eel** : you been hydratin enough? go gey some water and a salty snack

**SugarAddict** : mmmmm you know i don't like salty without sweet Ryu! 

**4eel** : you don't gotta eat a lot of it Ann cmon

**SugarAddict** : fiiiine... Imma head off and get some sleep after my snack. night boys

**4eel** : night

**Humansona** : goodnight lady ann!

**Crimeclown** : night ann

**4eel** : think ill head out too. My head just hurts like a bitch after today

**Humansona** : we probably should too. Good night guys.

**Crimeclown** : night Ryuji

**4eel** : night

\-----------------------

**DM from Crimeclown**

**Crimeclown** : hey morgana, can i ask something?

**Humansona** : why not just say words? We're in the same room.

**Crimeclown** : feelin non-verbal atm

 **Humansona** : ah fair. Go ahead

**Crimeclown** : How much do you remember?

**Humansona** : All of it.

 **Humansona** : You only remembering bits and pieces is normal i think.

**Crimeclown** : I dont like it...

**Humansona** : I know Joker, but it'll be ok. you should regain more memories as things continue.

 **Humansona** : For now, just try and get some rest. we're gonna be busy tomorrow.

**Crimeclown** : alright... night mona

**Humansona** : night joker

\--------------------------------------------

**DM from Humansona**

**Humansona** : hey... I dont know if this number is still even active after all that but i just wanna let you know it worked

 **Humansona** : Its april again. I'm with Joker and he awakened. things will probably be different from here on out.

 **Humansona** : ... I hope they will be.

====================================================

**SugarAddict** : Hey so... I wanna ask something.

**4eel** : shoot

**SugarAddict** : Can we, like, go back to that palace thing after school today?

**4eel** : oh thank god i thought i was the only one whod want to

**SugarAddict** : Wait for real?

**4eel** : hell yeah! somethin in my head is scremin at me to go back there today. plus, you saw those students in his dungeon! if we find out who they are in the real world, we can get them to testify against the bastard!

**SugarAddict** : yeah! we gotta stop him before he does any more damage to them!

**Crimeclown** : glad to see you're both so eager

**Humansona** : I can hardly blame you guys. We just gotta be careful, since neither of you have persona's yet.

**4eel** : no worries mona! I can take enough hits for the both of us

**Crimeclown** : bro ud die 

**4eel** : bro no way im effin immortal

**SugarAddic** t: the hell you are!

**Crimeclown** : bro just let me do the fighting for now ok?

**4eel** : but bro

**Crimeclown** : no buts bro

**Humansona** : listen to our leader Ryuji

**4eel** : mmmmmm fiiiiiiine

 **4eel** : don't go doin any stupid shit tho, got it?

**Humansona** : says the king of stupid shit

**Crimeclown** : lord of dumb dung 

**SugarAddict** : the duke of idiotic dukey

**4eel** : yall done?

**Crimeclown** : emporer Poopatine

**SugarAddict** : ASDFGHJKL

**Crimeclown** : now im done

**4eel** : can't believe my bro is bullyin me

**Humansona** : you make it easy

**4eel** : EFF THIS IM GOING BACK TO SLEEP

**SugarAddict** : we're in class Ryuji

**4eel** : I KNOW WHAT I SAID

\-----------------

**Humansona** : Welcome back Panther and skull!

**SugarAddict** : my everything hurrrrrrts...

**4eel** : bro this hurt way more than last time like jesus

**Crimeclown** : yeah same

**Humansona** : i think thats because of how advanced our personas are now. Like how Zoro is Diego for me now.

 **Crimeclown** : oh yeah i was wondering why i awakened to Raoul instead of Arsene.

**4eel** : more magic time travel bullshit?

**Humansona** : probably

**4eel** : cool

**Crimeclown** : you guys remember much of anything else?

**4eel** : oh shit yeah! Bro we gotta go talk to Mishima

**Crimeclown** : my boy

**4eel** : ye

**SugarAddict** : still nothing new on my end... I just know its something important too!

**Humansona** : i think thats by design unfortunately... If you know too much, everything could be jeopardized.

**4eel** : whatcha mean?

**Humansona** : basically, we can't change the order of events to drastically. For example, you both awakened to your personas today, very unlike how it happened last time.

**Humansona** : however if joker were to bring in someone from later on in our journey and they awoke now? There's no telling what could happen

**Crimeclown** : mmm...

 **Crimeclown** : thats also why we don't know who the other members are yet, yeah?

**Humansona** : correct.

**SugarAddict** : dammit, this feeling is gonna drive me nuts! 

**4eel** : same here... 

**4eel** : can i just... nvm

**Crimeclown** : its ok Ryu, go for it.

**4eel** : just.... i really fuckin missed you guys.

 **4eel** : like, for the past week ive been just on autopilot and feelin effin empty

 **4eel** : and uh... I guess some of these memories im gettin are like... Whats the word?

**SugarAddict** : intimate?

**4eel** : yea that bitch

**SugarAddict** : same here...

**Crimeclown** : yup. P sure we were all together in some way. 

**Humansona** : no we definitely were, me included.

**4eel** : ... hey mona, did we... well

**Humansona** : stop right there!

 **Humansona** : no, and please never imply it again!

**4eel** : LOOK MY MEMORY IS STILL SCREWY OK?!

**Crimeclown** : I don't think any of us did... that with him.

 **Crimeclown** : no offense

**Humansona** : none taken. Once i found out what that even was, i wanted nothing to do with it.

**4eel** : can't believe the not-a-cat pervert is ace bro

**SugarAddict** : ur one to talk, peeping tom

**4eel** : cmon i apologized for that its in the past

 **4eel** : future

 **4eel** : u get what i mean

**Crimeclown** : when was this?

**SugarAddict** : idk for sure i just remember it being hot, we were in the monavan, and Ryu peaked down my shirt

**4eel** : REN WAS DOIN IT TOO

**Crimeclown** : i plead the 5th

**Humansona** : ok ok, calm down guys

**4eel** : right ur right

 **4eel** : i uh. I just brought it up cause

 **4eel** : i was wonderin if you guys wanted to like

 **4eel** : be that way again?

**SugarAddict** : what like, be in a poly relationship?

**Crimeclown** : i thought we already were

**4eel** : bro

**Crimeclown** : look, i spanked you on the ass yesterday and kissed Ann's cheek and yall said nothing about it

**4eel** : bro i was too surprised to do that

**SugarAddict** : i mean, its not like i didn't like it...

**Humansona** : i would be more than happy if you all are willing

**SugarAddict** : yeah same!

 **SugarAddict** : I'll be honest... I really missed my boys!

**Crimeclown** : yall know im down

**4ee** l: oh. Uh cool

**Humansona** : just "cool"?

**4eel** : im holdin back manly tears rn bro

**Crimeclown** : bro

**SugarAddict** : AWWWW RYUUUU!~~~

**Crimeclown** : we love our blonde jock bf

**SugarAddict** : WE DOOOO!

**Humansona** : agreed!

**4eel** : GAH GUYS STOP IMMA DIE

**Crimeclown** : you can't die yet bro!

**4eel** : y not bro?

**Crimeclown** : then i won't be able to see.

**4eel** : wtf bro why????

**Crimeclown** : cuz ur my light bro...

**4eel** : ... Bro...

**SugarAddict** : jesus christ

 **SugarAddict** : ok since we got that settled, imma crash. Night boys, love you! 

**Crimeclown** : ya same here. Night ann!

**4eel** : night guys

**Humansona** : goodnight Phantom Thieves!

\---------------------------

**DM from Humansona**

**Humansona** : things are progressing smoothly

 **Humansona** : no major interference on our end

 **Humansona** : i can only imagine what you're going through...

\---------------------------

**DM from 4eel**

**4eel** : hey mona, havin trouble sleepin and remembered somethin just now

 **4eel** : i uh. I wanna apologize for bein so hard on u b4 man

 **4eel** : i went too far so yeah. Sorry.

**Humansona** : i forgive you Ryuji

 **Humansona** : i should have been more honest with you all sooner so im sorry too.

**4eel** : its in the past

 **4eel** : luv u bro

**Humansona** : love you too monkey boy

**4eel** : rood

**Humansona** : :3

================

**4eel** : yo we goin in after school today?

**SugarAddict** : sorry, i made plans with shiho earlier! 

**SugarAddict** : I wanna make sure whatever kamoshithead might be doing to her isn't... Yknow

**4eel** : u good bro

**Crimeclown** : let us know if you need anything

**SugarAddict** : thanks 

**Humansona** : cant believe Ryuji just bro'd our girlfriend

**4eel** : bro 

**4eel** : i bro everyone

 **4eel** : i bro u

 **4eel** : i bro Renren

 **4eel** : i bro my mom

**SugarAddict** : lololol

**Crimeclown** : it sounds dirty when u say it like that

**SugarAddict** : ASDFGHJKL JESUS CHRIST REN

**4eel** : bro for real

**Crimeclown** : for real bro

**Humansona** : ugh, get back to class.

\-------------------

**DM from 4eel**

**4eel** : you wanna go talk with mishima today bro?

**Crimeclown** : read my mind bro

**4eel** : whatre we gonna say to him bro?

**Crimeclown** : idk bro, i got some curry i could share w him

**4eel** : bro that ain't enough to get him to talk

 **4eel** : I'll buy him a drink too, sound good bro?

**Crimeclown** : sound great bro

**4eel** : bonkin. Ttyl bro! Luv u!

**Crimeclown** : love you too bro

\-------------------------

**DM from Crimeclown**

**Crimeclown** : hows Suzui-san doing?

**SugarAddict** : not great... I feel like something bad is about to happen to her.

 **SugarAddict** : i don't know what it is tho. I keep getting headaches cause of it too.

**Crimeclown** : We'll make sure shes safe this time.

**SugarAddict** : yeah... God time travel is just shitty.

**Crimeclown** : agreed.

\-----------------------------

**DM from Mishiman**

**Mishiman** : hey Amamiya-san! Just wanted to say thanks again. 

**Mishiman** : for sharing your lunch

 **Mishiman** : and for talking with me

 **Mishiman** : cuz not a lot of people do

**Crimeclown** : its all good Mishima. I saw that spike earlier and got a bit worried so

 **Crimeclown** : me and Ryuji wanted to cheer u up a bit

**Mishiman** : ah i gotta go thank Sakamoto too!

**Crimeclown** : u don't gotta be so polite with us either

 **Crimeclown** : just call me Ren and Him Ryuji

**Mishiman** : oh. Um. Ok

 **Mishiman** : thank you Ren.

**Crimeclown** : no problem.

 **Crimeclown** : if you ever need want to talk about anything, we're here for ya.

**Mishiman** : right

 **Mishiman** : ... Actually

 **Mishiman** : no nevermind

**Crimeclown** : go ahead

**Mishiman** : no no, im probably just tired. Got a really bad headache just there too.

**Crimeclown** : really?

**Mishiman** : yeah i think im dehydrated.

**Crimeclown** : i see. Go drink some water and rest.

**Mishiman** : i think i will. Good night Amamiya-san

 **Mishiman** : Ren.

 **Mishiman** : sorry

**Crimeclown** : no worries! Night Mishima.

\-----------------------

**DM from SugarAddict**

**SugarAddict** : SHIIIHOOOO

 **SugarAddict** : you make it home safe bby?

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : mhmm. Thanks ann.

**SugarAddict** : always! 

**SugarAddict** : hey so... Is something wrong? You were like, super quite today. 

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : i was? Sorry about that.

**SugarAddict** : no you don't gotta apologize. I'm just worried abt you hun.

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : its ok, im just a bit tired from practice is all. 

**SugarAddict** : you sure?

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : yeah im sure.

**SugarAddict** : ok... Im here for you if you ever need to talk about something, alright?

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : yeah... Yeah ok.

 **Sh-Hee-Ho** : I'm gonna head to get something to drink and head to bed. I just got a bad headache.

**SugarAddict** : oh? Oh ok.

 **SugarAddict** : night shiho! 

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : night ann 

\---------------------

**SugarAddict** : hey boys, how was Mishima doing?

**4eel** : same as last time...

 **4eel** : it hurt seein him get spiked again.

**Crimeclown** : my poor moon boy...

**Humansona** : how was Suzui, lady ann?

**SugarAddict** : off. She was even more distant feeling than last time. Like... Like she was a bit lost.

**4eel** : really?

**Crimeclown** : thats... Hm...

 **Crimeclown** : yknow, Mishima was acting a bit off too. Like, he opened up way easier than last time.

**4eel** : p sure thats cuz we gave him food bro

**Crimeclown** : no that shouldn't be it. I tried talking to him last year too and he completely shut me out till after Kamoshida.

**4eel** : shit for real?

**Humansona** : hmmmm... Im gonna keep an eye on Suzui tomorrow during class. 

**Crimeclown** : not a bad idea. 

**4eel** : stay safe bro.

**SugarAddict** : keep us updated. Me and Ren will keep an eye on Mishima.

**Humansona** : alright! Phantom thief reconnaissance is a go!

\----------------------------

**DM from Mishiman**

**Mishiman** : hey suzui. Coach say he wants to see you before class tomorrow

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : did he say why?

**Mishiman** : no

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : oh...

**Mishiman** : yeah

\---------------------------

**DM from 4eel**

**4eel** : hey firecracker

**SugarAddict** : sup cupcake

**4eel** : checkin in. shithead still callin ya?

**SugarAddict** : yup. Ive just been letting it ring. 

**SugarAddict** : he keeps texting me too... Ugh i can't wait to change his heart.

**4eel** : same

 **4eel** : should be easy af since we did it before already

**SugarAddict** : i hope so...

**4eel** : still worried, huh?

**SugarAddict** : mm...

**4eel** : want me to come over?

**SugarAddict** : please?

**4eel** : omw.

\-----------------------

**DM from Humansona**

**Humansona** : i think our first major changes are about to occur.

 **Humansona** : wish us luck, ok?

==============================================


	2. Change is Inevitable

**Crimeclown** : shit Mishima seems extra gloomy today. Something must've happened.

**SugarAddict** : Updates Mona?

**Humansona** : I'm heading to the roof. I got a feeling she'll be headed up there soon.

**4eel** : wait what 4?

 **4eel** : ... mona?

**Crimeclown** : ok so Ann just ran out of our class looking ready too puke and im gettin a major headache something bad just happened.

**4eel** : yeah i got the same feelin...

**Humansona** : I've made contact.

\-----------------

  
  


No more.

No more of this.

She couldn't do it.

It wasn't worth it anymore.

The roof. This'll do. 

Just gotta get over the-

"Mrow?"

"... Huh?"

"Mrrrow"

A cat. Its staring at her. It walks up to her, purring and rubbing against her legs. She crouches down.

"... Hi there."

"Prrrrrr..."

She pets it and it accepts happily. It almost looks like its smiling.

"Where did you come from?"

"Mrew."

It looks at her while sitting. She sits with it and it gently climbs into her lap.

"You're a friendly little guy, huh?

"Prrrrrr prrrrrr..."

"... What are you doing here?"

It pulls itself up her chest, almost deliberately avoiding areas that she knows are bruised, and gently headbutts her.

She doesn't know why or how, but something in her brain clicks in that moment. And before she realizes it tears start streaming down her face.

"... W-what am I doing..."

The door to the roof slams open. 

"Shiho!"

\---------------------------

**Humansona** : all clear, Suzui is safe and Ann has arrived. 

**4eel** : oh thank god

**4eel** : i....

 **4eel** : fuck i know what we've been forgetting now!

 **4eel** : THAT GODDAMNED SON OF A BITCH WHY COULDN'T WE STOP HIM BEFORE THIS HAPPENED!

**Humansona** : calm down Ryuji. This was, while incredibly unfortunate, a necessary event.

**4eel** : UNFORTUNATE MY ASS WHAT THAT ASSHOLE DID TO HER IS INEXCUSABLE!

**Crimeclown** : Morgana why didn't you tell us?

**Humansona** : Because my master deemed it so.

**Crimeclown** : what?

**Humansona** : I was told to keep what you all don't remember a secret. I have to let thing happen naturally to the best of my ability. This was one of those times.

 **Humansona** : you say you remember what he did. Then you should also recall what happened after. 

**Humansona** : i was able to minimize the damage at the very least.

**Crimeclown** :... I see.

**4eel** : god fucking dammit!

**Crimeclown** : I know Ryuji. We'll be taking him down ourselves in no time.

**Humansona** : i... Apologize. I wasn't able to do more.

**4eel** : mmm... It ain't like its your fault bro. You still helped her in the end.

**SugarAddict** : hey

**Humansona** : lady Ann! How is she?

**SugarAddict** still not good. She's passed out and is leaning on me rn.

**Crimeclown** : need us to come up?

**SugarAddict** : nah. Just tell Kawakami i got an important work call, ok? She'll understand.

**Crimeclown** : ok

**4eel** : i hate this shit... The fact that she had that happen to her again... 

**SugarAddict** : ... Would you all mind if i added her?

**Humansona** : why for?

**SugarAddict** : you all didn't really get to know her last time. I think we should change that.

**Crimeclown** : im down

**4eel** : go ahead

**Humansona** : im ok with. 

**SugarAddict** : sweet

**-SugarAddict added Sh-Hee-Ho to the chat!-**

**4eel** : she still a huge jack bros nerd huh?

**SugarAddict** : yuppers

**4eel** : good to know

**Humansona** : well since we're on the topic, I'd like to make a proposition to you all.

**Crimeclown** : oh?

**Humansona** : i suggest we take Suzui into the metaverse with us.

**4eel** : yo for real!?

**Crimeclown** : are you sure thats a good idea. I mean, she did just go through some terrible shit.

**Humansona** : I'll admit, im mostly going on feeling here, but i believe she has the potential to awaken.

**SugarAddict** : wouldn't that change to much? 

**Humansona** : well, if my theory is correct, this might have been how things were supposed to happen in the first place.

**Crimeclown** : you think our last time was tampered with.

**Humansona** : i believe so.

**4eel** : shit bro... Idk.

 **4eel** : I'm personally ok if she comes just

 **4eel** : we gotta be careful

**Crimeclown** : She's already gone through a lot. More than anyone really deserves. If she's ok with it, i am.

**SugarAddict** :...

**Humansona** : You don't have to answer right away lady Ann.

**SugarAddict** : you all promise to keep her safe?

**Crimeclown** : absolutely

**Humansona** : on my honor as a thief

**4eel** : no ones gonna lay a finger on her

**SugarAddict** : ok. Lets do it.

 **SugarAddict** : shes wakin up gtg.

**Crimeclown** : go on

**4eel** : tell her i say sup bro

**Humansona** : love you lady ann!

\-----------------------

"Mmn..."

"Shishi~ Time to wake uuuup~"

"Five more minutes..."

"We're on the school roof Shiho. And classes are almost over."

"Mmmmmmm..."

"Shishi, c'mon."

"Ok ok, you don't gotta push me."

"Hey it got you up."

"I guess."

"... How're feeling."

"Not... Good. Not, like, bad though? Like, I feel like I just dodged a bullet or something. Augh..."

"What's wrong?"

"It's that same freaking headache again... I don't know why, it just keeps showing up.

"... Hey Shiho?

"Hmm?"

"Have you been feeling like something's missing? Like. You're forgetting something super important?"

"... Y-yeah. Now that you mention it- AUGH!"

"Shiho?!"

"I-I... I have been. Missing something... I.... I had a dream. You and Ryuji and the transfer student... Ren. Why do I know his name?"

"Shiho look at me. There's something big happening and you're a part of it."

"I... What?"

BRRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNG

"... Its time."

"Ann, what-"

"Do you trust me Shiho?"

"... Yeah. Yeah I do."

"Then follow me."

\----------------------

Shiho's headache only worsened as they entered that other world. It seemingly throbbed and pulsed through her whole body. She managed to stay conscious through the transition, the pain leaving as soon as it was complete. Though it was soon replaced by pure shock at what appeared before her. 

The explanation did nothing to truly calm her nerves (Which were running so high she may have punted the weird cat thing a few yards in surprise) but it did make at least a bit of sense. She would follow from a safe distance behind them, and if she were in danger she would be guarded by Ryu- Skull. Code-names, she needed to remember those.

They moved so fluidly while in battle. Like a well oiled machine, slaying the shadow monsters left and right without so much as breaking a sweat. Between Skull's full frontal assault, Mona's healing and speed, Panthers long range fire magic, and Joker darting between all three, nothing could stand in their way.

And then they were ambushed in the cathedral. 

They managed to break their formation easily, Two ram horned horses chase Mona around the room, Ryuji and Ann were pinned by a demon on a toilet and an armored knight respectively, and Ren was facing off solo against some sort of angle. Shiho was left alone, unguarded, as a disgusting slime like creature born of lust and perversion slowly made its way towards her. She heard the others cry out to run, but her legs wouldn't move. It was going to happen again. She was just a weak girl unable to do anything but be abused. Why... _Why did this have to happen again?!_

_**You plan to just accept this?** _

A pulse. Something deep within her soul stirred and her head began to throb once more.

**_You would lay down like some mewling little weakling and let them be slaughtered?_ **

A voice. Masculine and firm, but kind. She began to writhe in pain, her head threatening to burst at the seams.

_**Do you plan to die here?** _

"N-no! No I don't!"

_**You wish to stand tall against those who would force you to kneel, yes?** _

"I WON'T FALL TO ANYONE AGAIN!!!"

_**Good. Then let us form a contract...** _

The pain was unending. It shot through every fiber of her being as she screamed and struck the floor with her fist, leaving only a bloody stain and shattered earth in her wake.

_**I am Thou, Thou art I...** _

The pain and heat coalesced to her face, a pure white mask tied around her eyes to the back of her head. She untied it and began to pull.

_**It's time we protected them for once.** _

With a mighty roar of pain and rage, the mask came free, peeling off like a band-aid and splashing her own blood. The explosion of flame to follow sent the slime creature reeling back and caught the attention of every other combatant in the fake church. As the flames died, there stood Shiho, clad in whites and light blue denim, a white cowboy hat covering her eyes. Behind her stood a centaur, clad in dirty, rustic, western leathers, a glorious mustache upon his face and a small bowler hat upon his head. His horse half was spotted white with a mostly black coat. All in all, the pair looked like true old west American outlaws.

Shiho smiled and lifted the hat from her eyes. "Guess this makes me the cavalry." She pointed out to the shadows as they gathered. "You assholes are up against me now! Lets go Black Bart!"

\--------------------------

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : I just now noticed this chat hey yall

**SugarAddict** : SHISHI!!!

**4eel** : sup cowgirl

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : omg can we not?

**Crimeclown** : i thought i was the country bumpkin here

**Humansona** : oh yeah, whats up with that?

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : uuuuuuuggh look i had a phase when i was younger alright?

**SugarAddict** : omg i remember that! You wore big ol boots and had this cute pink hat this totally makes sense now.

**Humansona** : that sounds adorable

**4eel** : pics or it didnt happen

**SugarAddict** : ON IT

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : ANN NO

**SugarAddict** : ANN _Y E S_

**Crimeclown** : ok that aside, how ya feeling Suzui?

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : absolutely exhausted

 **Sh-Hee-Ho** : how tf did yall deal with this

**Crimeclown** : fear of death

**4eel** : adrenaline

**SugarAddict** : pure embarrassment

**Humansona** : i was born with mine.

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : ... Jesus christ you guys

**Crimeclown** : Jesus has nothing to do with us.

**4eel** : buncha sinners 

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : i mean, u right

 **Sh-Hee-Ho** : anyway, i need to ask something

 **Sh-Hee-Ho** : is... Is it normal to see into another lifetime after awakening?

 **Sh-Hee-Ho** : cause like... Um.

**Crimeclown** : you don't have to say it. We know what you're remembering.

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : remembering?

**Humansona** : allow me to regale you with this tale. One of a time since past. Of mythic thieves and terrible villains. Of love and loss! Of family and friends!

**4eel** : we time travelled bro

**Humansona** : HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY SPOTLIGHT!

**4eel** : that shit was gonna take hours mona

**Humansona** : Cmoooooon, i would've made it quick!

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : time travellers?

**SugarAddict** : yeah the stuff you're seeing, it already happened last time.

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : i see... So then

**Crimeclown** : yeah. Morgana was able to stop you this time.

**Humansona** : I'm sorry i couldn't do more, Suzui-san.

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : its not your fault Morgana.

 **Sh-Hee-Ho** : ... I guess... Im kinda glad i remember. I learned a lot from all that.

 **Sh-Hee-Ho** : and now more than ever, i need to stand on my own two feet.

**Humansona** : that's the spirit Suzui-san!

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : oh btw u all can call me Shiho. I feel like we're close enough at this point. 

**Crimeclown** : kay tex

**4eel** : seriously bro?

**Crimeclown** : yalldve if idve but yaint me

**Humansona** : please... Just speak japanese...

\-------------------------------

**DM from Sh-Hee-Ho**

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : uh. Hey Ryuji? I got something to ask you

**4eel** : sup bro?

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : so like. You four. Are you all like, together?

**4eel** : not rn no

 **4eel** : me and Ann are chillin at my place tho

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : ....

 **Sh-Hee-Ho** : dude

**4eel** : ... What?

 **4eel** : OH SHIT YOU MEANT LIKE THAT

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : jesus christ Ryuji!

**4eel** : you know i suck at gettin hints!

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : just answer the damn question!

**4eel** : ok ok

 **4eel** : yeah we're all together like that. Cat included

 **4eel** : sorry not-a-cat

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : i see

**4eel** : whyd ya ask?

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : just curious. You guys treat her right?

**4eel** : always. Shed kill us if we didn't

 **4eel** : hey u can too now

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : i won't hesitate either

**4eel** : wouldn't want it any other way

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : good. Im heading to bed. Tell Ann i said night.

**4eel** : kk. Night Shiho

\------------------------

**DM from 4eel**

**4eel** : so uh

 **4eel** : p sure Shiho got a crush on Ann

**Crimeclown** : hoo boy

 **Crimeclown** : Ann's denying, isn't she

**4eel** : yerp

 **4eel** : "Haha, no she doesnt ryu! Omg lol asdfghjkl"

**Crimeclown** : spot on impression bro

**4eel** : thanks bro

 **4eel** : srsly tho what do we do?

**Crimeclown** : i mean, im ok with them dating while ann dates us

**4eel** : same bro

**Crimeclown** : Morgana says he agrees

 **Crimeclown** : so we just gotta let em talk it out

**4eel** : oof

 **4eel** : u sure we can't just like

 **4eel** : set em up on a date or smthn?

**Crimeclown** : bro this aint an anime

**4eel** : we steal hearts in another world full of demons bro it kinda is

**Crimeclown** : fuck u right bro

 **Crimeclown** : still don't think that'll work

**4eel** : mmmmmmm fine

**Crimeclown** : ur with ann ye?

**4eel** : ye 

**Crimeclown** : send a pic bro

**4eel** : (sent luvubro.png)

**Crimeclown** : _god i can't wait to be able to leave at night_

**4eel** : same bro

\-------------------------------

**DM from Humansona**

**Humansona** : i was right! We have our first major change!

 **Humansona** : Suzui Shiho awakened today and i gotta say, it felt so right!

 **Humansona** : i just wish you could've seen it too.

**Pankechi** : That does sound rather interesting.

**Humansona** : **_!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Pankechi** : Ugh, i forgot Futaba left this as my username.

**Humansona** : WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?

**Pankechi** : Avoiding my shithole fathers men, obviously. 

**Pankechi** : I didn't have time for contact between the assassination attempts and numerous yakuza sent after me.

**Humansona** : alright alright, point taken.

 **Humansona** : how much do you remember?

**Pankechi** : everything. I found an old contact of mine who was keen to topple Shido in his early days. They were kind enough to take me in so I'm safe for now.

**Humansona** : who's they?

**Pankech** : Shirogane Naoto and her Husband. 

**Humansona** : how much do they know?

**Pankechi** : This will be easier to explain if i just call you.

\-----------------------

A gentle piano roused Ren from unconsciousness. He was laying in bed- though not his own bed. It was softer. Plush, even. His eyes fluttered open to a distinctive blue ceiling. To his side, the familiar toilet was missing, as were the numerous chains that had previously adorned this place. The young man sat up, looking at his pajama clad body and couldn't help but smile. 

So. This place had changed too.

Ren heard a light chuckle and glanced out of the small chamber. Standing at the door way was a small girl wearing a all to familiar blue dress. She was smiling at him. And he couldn't help but smile back. 

"Trickster," another voice. One he'd wished to have known sooner. Igor's uncanny smile, inviting and warm despite its outside appearance, greeted him. "Welcome back to the Velvet room."

================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i forgot to say this in the first chapter but this fanfic is heavily inspired by this fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980148 
> 
> It's really good go read it
> 
> Also, don't expect updates one after another like this pls? I had enough written for 2 chapters so yeah


	3. Goro gets adopted

**DM from GETBENT**

**GETBENT** : uh. Hey Nao. I know ur busy nd stuff rn but

**GETBENT** : some kid just hobbled up to our apartment asking abt u

**GETBENT** : (sent whotf.png)

**Smolbean** : Oh?

**Smolbean** : Oh.

**Smolbean** : Oh my.

**GETBENT** : yeah

**GETBENT** : he won't let me take him to a hospital so we're patchin him up

**Smolbean** : Good lord what did he get himself into...

**Smolbean** : I'm heading home now.

**GETBENT** : k

\-----------------------

"Well, she's one her way kid." Kanji sighed as he pocketed his phone.

"Excellent..." The young man leaned back against the couch, wincing.

"You gonna explain to me why you decided to come here of all place lookin like somethin chewed you up and spat you out?"

"Haha... That depends. How much do you know about Masayoshi Shido?" His tone grew dark and hateful.

"Lot more than ya think, probably. I know he's a shit faced liar." Kanjis scratched the back of his neck. Listening to Naoto rant the night away about the guy gave him plenty of second hand knowladge.

"Not even the tip of the iceberg..." He got a far off look before going into a coughing fit.

Kanji grimaced. "Ah jesus, just save it for when Naoto gets here, aight? I'll get ya some food and water."

"I don't need your pity..."

"Don't start on that bullcrap." He knew well enough when people were trying to act tough despite their clear and obvious bad health.

Akechi just silently stared at him.

"Yeah yeah, glare at me all ya want, it won't do nothin. Just sit still while I get some food." With that he left.

The detective sighed heavily, sinking deeper into the cushions of the couch. Then his phone began to vibrate."... Ah. Right. Morgana."

  
...  
  
...

"... Goro?"

"Hello again, Morgana."

"God its such a relief to hear your voice... You sound like you've been through the ringer though."

"Heh... That's one way of putting it..."

"Mmn... Dammit I wish I could help more!"

"I understand the sentiment but getting angry about it will do no good."

"I know I know... So how bad is it?"

"Nothing life threatening as far as I can tell. A few bullet wounds, a sprained wrist, bruised ribs, and a possibly broken nose. Not that bad, considering."

"Crow..."

"I removed the bullets myself already, though I'm fairly certain at least one of the wounds is infected."

"Crow for the love of god..."

"I'm joking Morgana... None of the shot got me too badly. I'll be fine."

"You better be dammit! If you die, this whole operation goes to hell!"

"..."

"... Sorry. Sorry that was too much."

"... How are they?"

"Same as ever, honestly. It... Hurt. Seeing them not recognize me."

"I can imagine."

"Mmm... It'll be ok Crow." 

"... I'll take your word for it."

Their conversation trailed off into a comfortable silence. Only once Akechi heard Morgana snoring softly did he decide to hang up.

\------------------

**DM from Smolbean**

**Smolbean** : I stopped to grab supplies and pain killers. How is he?

**GETBENT** : not great

**GETBENT** : just heard him on the phone with someone

**GETBENT** : sound p dire

**Smolbean** : dammit...

**GETBENT** : how do ya know this kid anyhow?

**Smolbean** : I worked with him once. He was an apprenticing detective back then.

**Smolbean** : You remember my case on Shido?

**GETBENT** : oh yeah the kid did mention him

**Smolbean** : He was a promising young man. I couldn't help but relate to him somewhat.

**Smolbean** : However, something... Changed. One day he just cut contact with me.

**Smolbean** : I couldn't quite manage to ever ask him what had happened. And once he'd made a name for himself, I felt it was too late to bother asking.

**GETBENT** : mmm...

**GETBENT** : punks got a lot of baggage i can tell that much

**Smolbean** : We'll find out what's wrong soon enough. 

Smolbean: I'm getting off the train now. See you in a few minutes.

**GETBENT** : k

**GETBENT** : love you

**Smolbean** : love you too.

\-----------------------------

Kanji pocketed his phone and stepped out of the kitchen, bringing a hot bowl of soup, a sandwich, and a glass of water on a platter with him.

"Dinners on kid."

Akechi jumped slightly, his phone falling out of his hand and smacking against his injured wrist in a vain attempt to catch it.  He cursed under his breath as he held the now throbbing appendage.

"Must you speak so loudly you oafish buffoon!"

"Says the guy that's yellin at me!"

"You caught me off guard!"

Kanji shook his head and set the platter down on the coffee table.  "Just shuddup and eat."

Akechi glared at him coldly. Then at his dinner. 

"... You gonna eat or what?"

"I'm not hungry." The detective's stomach growled loudly as if to protest that very idea. 

"Uh-huh." Kanji just stared at him a moment. He was still holding his wrist... And it was trembling. He sighed. So that's how it was.  Kanji sat down next to the young man.

He picked up the bowl, turned slightly towards Akechi, and held a soup filled spoon up to his mouth. "Open up."

Akechi just stared at it for a bit, mouth in a firm line. "... What the fuck are you doing?"

"Feeding you, now open."

The detective growled, "I told you, I don't want your pity!"

"And I don't want you passin out before Naoto gets to talk with ya." Kanji kept his voice soft and even, despite his clear frustration. "You're injured and shakin like a leaf. Stop tryin to act like some tough punk and just eat."

Akechi's mouth opened and closed in attempted retorts but none came. He eventually gave in, exhaling hard from his nose and taking the spoon in his mouth. "You tell no one of this..." He threatened with his mouth half full.

"Yeah yeah," Kanji spooned more soup for him to eat. "Just finish your dinner."

\--------------------------

"So," Naoto began, leaning forward in her chair. "Let me get this straight. You, after leaving your apprenticeship, decided to find Shido and make yourself useful to him."

Akechi nodded, finishing the remains of his sandwich.

"However something changed in him that you disagreed with, so now you're on the run from his associates and came to me for help."

He swallowed, "That is the gist of it yes."

Naoto sighed, "Right." She leaned back. "Do you plan on actually telling what's going on now? Or are you going to just talk around it some more."

Akechi cleared his throat, "I believe I've told you everything you would need to know Shirogane-san-"

"No. No you haven't."

The young man flinched at the sternness of her voice. 

"You have neglected incredibly crucial details. I want you to tell me everything that has led up to this point."

"Well, I suppose-"

"Now now, you might have misunderstood." Naoto interrupted once more. "Not half truths or vague actions, I want you. To tell me. Every. Single. Detail. You can. Do I make myself clear?"

Akechi paused, studying his seniors face closely. He sighed, not breaking eye contact. "No offense, Shirogane-san, but I don't feel you'd believe me even if I did tell you."

Naoto smirked and leaned forward once more. She brought her persona to the forefront of her soul, and she could tell Akechi could feel it's presence. "Try me."

\-----------------------------

**DM from Smolbean**

**Smolbean** : Apologies for disturbing you at this hour leader but I feel this is too important to wait.

**Smolbean** : We have another Midnight Channel situation in our hands.

**ChadOTruth** : hooooo boy. 

**ChadOTruth** : give me the details.

=======================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't originally chapter 3 but the idea wouldn't leave my head so here we are


	4. Shiho's Heart is Stolen by all of the Thieves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i couldn't figure out how to naturally include this into the story so far so imma just explain it here
> 
> Shiho's weapons are a Shield and Minigun. She uses a lot of Physical and Gun attacks along with earth magic. 
> 
> There ok now enjoy the new chapter <3

**Crimeclown** : morning loves and shiho

**4eel** : sup bro

**SugarAddict** : Hi hi~

**Humansona** : Morning

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : Yo

**Crimeclown** : whats everyones plans today?

**4eel** : nothin

**SugarAddict** : I'm free too!

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : No plans

**Crimeclown** : Awesome. Meet up at the roof after school?

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : Why there?

**Crimeclown** : Its private enough for us to plan.

**SugarAddict** : Is that ok Shishi? We can try somewhere else.

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : It'll be alright. 

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : That part of me is gone now, remember?

**SugarAddict** : Right. Right sorry.

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : It's ok hun.

**SugarAddict** : <3

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : <3

**Crimclown** : Yall are to cute im gonna die

**4eel** : bro thats nothin they almost gave me diabetes in middle school  
  


 **Crimeclown** : do tell  
  


 **4eel** : ok so yknow how they call eachother pet names?

 **4eel** : they used to be like waaaaaaay worse bro  
  
 **4eel** : effin "sweetypie" this "pumpkin" that

 **4eel** : i got tooth decay from that shit

**SugarAddict** : Guyyyys

 **SugarAddict** : stop teasing usssss its rude!

**Humansona** : Yeah guys, cut it out.

 **Humansona** : You're gonna make Lady Ann spontaneously combust.

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : I don't think it'll go that far Morgana.

**Humansona** : I'm 100% serious 

**Humansona** : She will catch fire if she doesn't calm down.

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : Wait what?

**4eel** : oh shit thats right she doesn't know bout that yet

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : wtf are you guys talking about?

**Crimeclown** : We have slight magical abilities in the real world.

**Humansona** : they differ from user to user but we all have them

 **Humansona** : even you.

**Crimeclown** : ... Ok she's been quite for a while now what happened?

**SugarAddict** : So uh. She may have called me.

 **SugarAddict** : Said she was going to get some rock and might be late to school today?

**4eel** : oh shit she uses earth magic right

**Crimeclown** : 500 yen says she breaks a window

**Humansona** : please call her back Lady Ann. we can't have her hurting herself on accident.

**SugarAddict** : on it!

**Crimeclown** : we'll teach her the basics later. 

**Crimeclown** : trains here. i'll ttyl. 

**Crimeclown** : love you thieves 

**4eel** : luv u too bro

\-----------------------------------------

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : (sent holyfuck.mp4)

 **Sh-Hee-Ho** : im an earth bender binch

**4eel** : is that a fuckin boulder

**Crimeclown** : Hwat th efuckk???

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : YOU BET YOUR SWEET ASSES IT IS!

 **Sh-Hee-Ho** : lets see kamoshithead spike THIS

**SugarAddict** : _SHISHI NO_

**Sh-Hee-Ho: _SHISHI Y E S_**

**Humansona** : oh god shes gone mad with power

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : _BOW BEFORE THE EARTH QUEEN_

**4eel** : can't believe we gotta steal shihos heart now

**Crimeclown** : oh thats easy

 **Crimeclown** : yo tex

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : hm?

**Crimeclown** : Your eyes are as beautiful as a sunrise~

**Sh-Hee-Ho** :

**SugarAddict** : holy fuck that was so cheesy

**4eel** : i think it worked too bro

**Crimeclown** : didn't even have to send a calling card

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : i hate

 **Sh-Hee-Ho** : all of u

**Crimeclown** : love u too beautiful~ 

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : adgiskicl

**SugarAddict** : lol

**4eel** : f

**Humansona** : here lies Suzui Shiho, slain by jokers incessant flirting

 **Humansona** : she will be missed

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : I can and will punt u again cat

\---------------------

"So," Joker started, gaining his thieves full attention. "First order of business, our rookies codename. I propose-"

"We're not calling her Tex." Ann interrupted.

"Oh c'mooon, it fits so perfectly!"

"It really doesn't." Shiho shook her head. "Besides, I already came up with one." She tipped her hat down and smirked, "Just call me Bandit."

"Oh hell yeah! I love the sound of that!" Skull clapped their newly named member on the shoulder.

"Its sound so cool! A perfect name for you, Shishi!" Ann gushed.

Joker couldn't help but notice the bashfully delighted grin on the girls face at that.

"Alright," Mona pipped up, "With that taken care of, let move on to equipment!" He fished around in one of his pouches and pulled out 4 small devices. 

Joker recognized them immediately. "God I missed these." He fasened it to his wrist.

\----------------------

_-THWIP- -tink-_

"Fuck-"

_-THWIP- -tink-_

"This-"

_-THWIP- -tink-_

"SHIT!"

Bandit slammed her shield into the floor in rage.

"You can do it Bandit! Give it one more try!" Panther called from above.

_-THWIP- -tink-_

"FUCK!"

The rest of the group grimaced.

Ryuji shook his head. "I'm gonna go help her..." He dropped down from the broken stair case.

"Hey, you alright?"

Bandit groaned in frustration. "This thing is bullshiiiiiiiit..." She sat down a nearby piece of rubble. "You guys make it look so easy..."

"Dude I sucked with my grappling hook when I first got it, you're fine." Ryuji sat down next to her. 

"... I just don't wanna hold you guys back..." 

Ryuji pat her on the shoulder. "You're not. You fill a pretty important role in our team. I might be able to take a hit or two, but that's nothin compared to how tanky you are!" He smiled at her. "Hell, we didn't even know earth magic was a thing before you joined!"

She looked surprised at that, "For real?"

"For real, bro." He stood up. "Now let me show ya a lil trick I learned." He held a hand out to her.

The others watched as she took it. 

"Leave it to Skull to give the pep talk." Panther sighed. 

Joker smirked at her, "Jealous?"

She crossed her arms and pouted, "I don't know... Guess what Skull said about her crush has been getting to me."

"Do you feel the same?"

"Yeah... I love her with all my heart. I guess I'm just scared to lose her again..."

"That won't be the case, Lady Ann." Morgana pat her leg. "She loves you, very clearly. She won't be going anywhere."

Panther smiled. "Thanks Mona." She knelt down and gave him a peck on the head.

_-THWIP- -KA-chink!-_

"THERE YA GO! Now just let it pull you up!"

The rest of the thieves didn't have time to register the cowgirl that was barreling toward them before it was too late. Bandit overshot the landing and crashed into Joker, sending them both tumbling into the wall.

"Oof... Good first attempt." Mona cringed.

\----------------------

**4eel** : bros

 **4eel** : the shadows r def stronger this time aorund

**Crimeclown** : aorund

**4eel** : this is srs bro u can make fun of me l8tr

**Crimeclown** : fair nough

 **Crimeclown** : but yeah ur right they hit way fuckin harder

**SugarAddict** : for real

 **SugarAddict** : i almost got one shot like

 **SugarAddict** : that shit almost never happens to any of us

**Humansona** : @Sh-Hee-Ho howre u holding up?

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : arms have become noodles

 **Sh-Hee-Ho** : soon my body shall be nothing but assorted pasta

**4eel** : eff u shishi i want ramen now

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : come eat me then

**4eel** : nah bro thats anns job

**SugarAddict** : ASDGJLKSSKL

 **SugarAddict** : RYUJI

**4eel** : get all up in that noodly goodness bro

**Crimeclown** : you gotta get the noodles all hot and wet before eating them

 **Crimeclown** : so make sure theres plenty of foreplay first

**Humansona** : huhech!

**SugarAddict** : FUCK MY CARPET IS ON FIRE NOW

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : guys the sidewalk underneath me just cracked cause of this shit

  
  


**Humansona** : REN RYUJI HORNY JAIL NOW

**4eel** : bro im dyin im so sorry i didn't mean 4 this to happen

**Crimeclown** : I'm always in horny jail. It just makes me hornier tho so they kick me out.

**4eel** : bro im wheezin stop

**Humansona** : ugh

 **Humansona** : Lady Ann, Shiho, will you two be alright?

**SugarAddict** : my carpet is ruined but otherwise yeah

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : nobody saw me luckily

**Humansona** : good

 **Humansona** : i propose we take tomorrow off from infiltrating

 **Humansona** : We don't wanna push ourselves to exhaustion

**Crimeclown** : agreed

 **Crimeclown** : while i was hoping thisd be easy, clearly it won't be. Even with me remembering my most powerful personas.

**4eel** : yeah dude i nearly screamed when satan showed up outta nowhere

**Crimeclown** : Satanael

**4eel** : yeah that bitch

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : oh btw made it to Anns house safely

 **Sh-Hee-Ho** : (sent shesbeautyshesgrace.png)

**Crimeclown** : -clutches heart-

**4eel** : god Ann still lookin beautiful af with her hair down

**Humansona** : its like a flowing river of gold...

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : (sent fuckshesonfireagain.png)

**Crimeclown** : oops

**Humansona** : lets... Lets just go to bed

**Crimeclown** : yeah fair

 **Crimeclown** : night loves~ 

**4eel** : night luv u guys

\---------------------------------

**DM from Sh-Hee-Ho**

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : hey morgana

 **Sh-Hee-Ho** : u up?

**Humansona** : mmmm wassup?

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : aw did i wake u up?

**Humansona** : nah not aaaaAaaahh

 **Humansona** : not really

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : uhhh...

**Humansona** : sorry my device picked up me yawning

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : ah ok good it wasn't u screaming lol

**Humansona** : hehe :3

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : i 

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : i wanted some advice

**Humansona** : on what?

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : how deal with... crushes.

**Humansona** : oooohhh

 **Humansona** : this is about lady ann correct?

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : um...

 **Sh-Hee-Ho** : multiple crushes...

**Humansona** : oh?

 **Humansona** : ... Oh. Oh wow!

 **Humansona** : i didn't expect this

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : mmmmmmmmmmm

**Humansona** : sorry sorry im just suprised!

 **Humansona** : i already knew your feelings towards lady ann

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : wait how?

**Humansona** : you're pretty obvious shiho

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : wha

 **Sh-Hee-Ho** : no im not!

**Humansona** : i see you staring at her but in her outfit bud

**Sh-Hee-Ho** :... don't tell her pls

**Humansona** : about the crush or the staring?

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : morgana

**Humansona** : ok ok I'll stop :3

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : what do i dooooooo

**Humansona** : well, be honest with them

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : no

 **Sh-Hee-Ho** : no no no absolutely not

 **Sh-Hee-Ho** : you guys have so much history and your so close i just

 **Sh-Hee-Ho** : I'm happy just being part of the team

 **Sh-Hee-Ho** : i don't wanna ruin that

**Humansona** : i see

 **Humansona** : well i won't push you. And i won't tell the others. But you gotta promise me something.

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : what?

**Humansona** : be honest with yourself. Be honest about how you truly feel. Ok?

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : ... Ok

**Humansona** : ok good.

 **Humansona** : now get some rest

**Sh-Hee-Ho** : ok. Night Morgana

**Humansona** : night Shiho.

========================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhh trying to do Shiho's romance naturally is hard cause i dont wanna misrepresent abuse victims hhhhhhh


	5. Reach Out to the Not Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference? what reference? I don't see a reference.

**-Added Pankechi to "Finders of the Not Lies!"-**

**ChadOTruth** : say hello to our new informant team

**Yoyo** : This that Akechi guy, right?

**Smolbean** : Yes. 

**DragonMeat** : oh ive seen him on tv! Uve been workin on those mental shutdown cases right?

**Pankechi** : I was working on them. And even saying that is stretching it.

**DragonMeat** : what do u mean?

**ChadOTruth** : Introductions first, questions later.

**DragonMeat** : oh shit serious mode ok

 **DragonMeat** : Satonaka Chie. Police officer in training.

**Yoyo** : Hanamura Yosuke. Teacher at Yasogami High.

**FanDance** : Amagi Yukiko. Manager at the Amagi in.

**BearyCute** : Teddie! The most handsome one! ʕ ⚈ ᵜ ⚈ ʔ

**GETBENT** : you already know me and Naoto.

**ChadOTruth** : Rise should be on later. 

**ChadOTruth** : For now, I'll finish us off. Narukami Yu. Collage student.

**Pankechi** : I see. Akechi Goro. Former detective.

**DragonMeat** : so why former?

**Pankechi** : Got in to deep and now I'm being hunted.

**DragonMeat** : wait what

**Smolbean** : Please be clear and concise here, Akechi-kun.

 **Smolbean** : Not everyone here is in the know about the Mental Shutdown cases.

**Pankechi** : Well then, I'll get straight to the point.

 **Pankechi** : I was tasked with causing Mental Shutdowns and Psychotic Breakdowns by the politician known as Shido Masayoshi. I was 14 when I first demonstrated to him my power and he took me on immediately. 

**Pankechi** : After some time, I grew weary of being under his boot and decided to rebel against him. Which, as you can most likely imagine, hasn't gone well.

**DragonMeat** : HOLD THE FUCKIN PHONE YOURE THE CULPRIT?!?

**Pankechi** : Technically speaking yes. 

**Yoyo** : Naoto why are you housing a murderer?!

**Smolbean** : Its a fair bit more complex than that I'm afraid.

**Pankechi** : Correct. And if I'm not mistaken, you are all Persona users, correct?

**ChadOTruth** : yup

**Yoyo** : what the hell partner?!

**ChadOTruth** : He's clearly one too, hun.

**Pankechi** : That I am. I used the Metaverse as my means of causing the incidents. 

**FanDance** : The Metaverse?

**Pankechi** : You all didn't even know what it was called?

 **Pankechi** : You're even more ignorant than I realized.

**Smolbean** : Akechi-kun, must we have another discussion about being condescending to others?

**Pankechi** :... No.

**Smolbean** : Good.

**BearyCute** : So you used your persona to kill the shadows of your victims, then?

**DragonMeat** : wait thats a thing?

**Pankechi** : Yes actually. I suppose I underestimated you.

**BearyCute** : Heehee! ʕ ^ ᵜ ^ ʔ

**Yoyo** : that covers the how. So why did you end up doing this.

**Pankechi** : I... Can't say you would understand frankly.

**ChadOTruth** : Try us.

**Pankechi** : ... Very well. Are any of you familiar with the term 'Wild Card'?

**ChadOTruth** : Oh so you're one too.

**Pankechi** : In a sense, yes.

 **Pankechi** : Nice too Me-heet yo, ho.

**ChadOTruth** : ME EAT YOU WHOLE

**DragonMeat** : wtf???

**Yoyo** : i... I don't even know Chie...

**Pankechi** : Back to the point.

 **Pankechi** : I was tricked and manipulate by a fake Igor. He was able to bestow upon me the wild card, but it was only to see his own ends.

**ChadOTruth** : Well, that at least explains why I couldn't see the door for the past few years...

**Pankechi** : He's been removed and Igor has returned to the room thankfully. However, we're currently unaware of where the fake went or what he might be planning.

**ChadOTruth** : Right...

**Yoyo** : ok he's got his thinking face on, he'll be like that for a few minutes.

 **Yoyo** : Anything else you can tell us?

**Pankechi** : Not much. I do have some comrades working in the Metaverse to weed out where exactly this fake might be but that will take time to bear fruit.

**FanDance** : Hmm... 

**ChadOTruth** : Ok I have a question for everyone here.

**Yoyo** : oh wow that was faster than i thought.

**ChadOTruth** : Has anyone experienced an odd sense of deja vu recently?

**DragonMeat** : ...

**Yoyo** : ... Huh

**FanDance** : Now that you mention it...

**BearyCute** : Why does my brain hurt now... ʕ ๑ ᴥ ๑ ʔ

**GETBENT** : ugh crap senpai, what the hell is goin on?

**Smolbean** : Yu, what is happening?

**ChadOTruth** : I knew it.

 **ChadOTruth** : Akechi, did Igor help you and your friends time travel?

**Pankechi** : I...

 **Pankechi** : What?

**ChadOTruth** : He had me do it a couple times before.

**Pankechi** : Ah... He did mention something like that.

**Yoyo** : YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS PARTNER?!

**FanDance** : More time travel??? 

**Smolbean** : It seems we all were dragged into this time as well.

**Pankechi** : I see. Well it's good to know I won't have to suffer alone on this.

**GETBENT** : ok... ok i need time to digest this.

**DragonMeat** : yeah same

**Yoyo** : we should probably wait for Rise to read this before going to deep...

**ChadOTruth** : Alright. We'll call this meeting adjourned for now. 

**ChadOTruth** : Naoto, Akechi, I'll head to Tokyo for a couple weeks here soon. We should go over further details then.

**Pankechi** : Fine by me.

**Smolbean** : Sounds good.

**ChadOTruth** : Excellent. For now, lets all get some rest.

\--------------------------

**-Finders of the Not Lies!-**

**Kohaidol** : _**GUYS WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!?!**_

===================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall enjoyed.
> 
> I've been thinking of making a tumblr to just shitpost in this fic universe lmk if i should or not.

**Author's Note:**

> So
> 
> This is a thing now i guess


End file.
